SSAO OVA
by Craving Oppai
Summary: A collection of OVAs for the Surviving sword art online series, including random, comical, and sweet extra chapters!


_**Hello! Amaya here, and today I bring you an OVA for the SSAO series, co-written by Hiriko and myself!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this little slice of randomness!**_

* * *

 _ **(Hayate)**_

 _ **(11:30pm.)**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ! !" everyone yelled in perfect unison.

It was my 27th birthday and Amaya, Saya, and Ryou were here to help me celebrate. Of course, this had all been planned and had taken place without my consent. Though...when did Amaya ever think to consent me? I had spent the last few weeks planning my 'special' day. I planned on spending the night alone with Amaya. Our night would've consisted of pizza, soft drinks, and video gaming and maybe I'd get a kiss out of it. It was only an hour ago she had made me aware of the 'grand' night she had planed.

Apparently, the restaurant which Amaya had spent hours trying to book had made a mistake and we were now celebrating at the nearest bar. Amaya and Saya were fine, but Ryou kept looking over his shoulder, as if someone would jump him. I understood his uneasiness, but here were three world class assassins who could and would protect him.

"Three glasses of your strongest! Oh, and some milk for the lamb," Amaya teased, prepared for an earful later.

"A lamb?. . . Really?" Ryou grumbled.

My eyes opened in surprise as Amaya and Saya downed the alcohol in one go. It was then when I realized I was at the point of no return. Hours passed and they were successfully wasted. Every time I had attempted to take away the alcohol, she would begin swatting at me wildly and for some reason Saya was encouraging her behavior.

 **(1:32am.)**

"Saya, I think it's time we headed home," Ryou offered, finishing his 12th glass of soy milk.

"Waaaa?" Saya muttered, waving her arms around.

Ryou backed away without a word.

'Smart Man," I thought to myself.

"Amaya, shouldn't we get going?" I also offered, counting my blessings.

She turned towards me, glaring evilly.

"N-no-now WAIT juss a miniss! I . . .got sumtin to say!" she slurred, beginning to grin.

"Y-yeaah! Leh her speak!" Saya supported, also breaking into a strange smile.

"H-Hayade? . . . Ahave you seen Love Stage?...Cause they turn into fluffy clouds!" she mumbled, breaking into wild laughter.

"O-oh! Rypooh, did ya know sumtin?.." Saya giggled.

Ryou stared at her with wide eyes, like a scared baby bunny. His eyes met mine for a second and he knew he was on his own.

"RYPOOKIE! Anasewer me when I am speakin to ya! Any who, did ya know..I only swim free?" Saya exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Free?" he said without thinking.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN FREEEEEEEEEEE?" Amaya screamed.

"H-hey Amaya. THUGISA," Saya stuttered, elbowing Amaya.

Amaya and Saya all at once burst into a mad laughter.

"Oi! Hayashiiiiiiii! YOU SIR. Heh..he..heh...hehehe...ARE...

. . .

. . .

. . .

ARE THE SHIZUO TO MY..IZAYAAAAAAAA! Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa..." she laughed hysterically.

"Umn, Hayate? I am going to take Saya home," Ryou confirmed with a dead serious expression.

"Wat! B-but whay?" Saya asked, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Because you are drunk Saya," Ryou answered calmly.

"WHAT! OH! Videotape meh!" Saya ordered.

"Why?" Ryou asked, dragging her towards the door.

"Becus! Usui recordeddd MISAKI eh...when she was ..DRUENK!" Saya protested.

(Ryou)

I dragged Saya out the door as she cried furiously. I forced her into the backseat of the car and tried to calm her down.

"Don't be so upset Saya, you are safe. See?" I comforted, opening my arms.

I was taking a chance, but Saya's guard was down and the chances of me receiving a hug were very high.

"I hate chu," Saya pouted.

"Why is that," I answered, reminding myself she was drunk.

"Be-because...you are stingy!" she shouted.

"Why zankyou," I wittily replied.

She stared at me for a moment, then slowly began to drift off.

"You know what?" she spat.

"Hmm?" I muttered in reply.

"I love you Ryou, I really really love you..." she finished, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

"Idiot, don't say something you don't mean," I muttered, leaning down, kissing her forehead.

(Hayate)

"H-Hayate, you are so old!" Amaya declared, poking me in the stomach continuously.

"The older I grow, the wiser I become," I replied, smirking at her. She was quite amusing like this, so I figured I might as well play along.

"Well I love Levi! He is older than..YOU!" she stuttered, placing her forehead against mine. "But I love Hayade more."

My face suddenly grew hot and I backed away without thinking. Amaya's expression changed from slightly confused. . . to balling her eyes out.

"Hayade doesn't love me? D-den I want Tamaki-senpai!" she yelled out, taking out her phone.

"SEE!" she cried shoving her phone in my face...displaying an anime character which reminded me of Ryou.

"Why don't you calm down a bit Amaya," I soothed, stroking her head.

"No, Hayade doesn't love me."

"No, no, no I do love you." I wiped away her tear. "I really love you." She looked up at me with big eyes, and cracked a smile.

She then leaned without a warning, cupped my face with her hands and stared into my eyes. I was so surprised i didn't know what to say.

Suddenly her eyes closed and she began to kiss me. My heart began to beat faster before I could comprehend what was happening. I felt my face grow hotter as she continued to press her lips against mine. Then she broke the kiss, tackling me with a hug. She then stared at me, as if she hadn't done a thing.

"Hehe Hayade is so cute!" she giggled, staring at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked, staring at her with wide eyes. Of course I wasn't complaining, I'll take a kiss from her any day. But it was unlike her to show public affection.

"Happy birthday!" she answered, beginning to doze off.

 **(3:35am.)**

It wasn't until 3, when we had safely gotten home.

"That had to have been the longest night of my life," I thought to myself, sighing deeply. I tucked Amaya into the bed and paid Saya's babysitter. Once everything was settled, I crawled into bed next to Amaya, and laughed a bit when I thought of the night. Sometimes, being married to Amaya is like taking care of a child. But I guess thats why my life is so fun...

Because I have this crazy tsundere that I love so much.

I stared at Amaya's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. . .

"I love Hayade." she mumbled in her sleep. "stupid Hayade." she cuddled up to me and smiled in her sleep.

I Smiled, put my arm around her waist, and held her close. It was a rough night, but that kiss was well worth it.


End file.
